


Friends to Lovers | Birthday Edition

by katdefbeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdefbeom/pseuds/katdefbeom





	Friends to Lovers | Birthday Edition

  * you’re sitting in the cafe
  * nose in your book
  * when your best friend Jaebeom and his friends walk in
  * Jaebeom says hi and introduces his gang
  * when you look at Jinyoung, you can’t look away
  * the guy looks like a prince
  * like the one in the book you’re reading
  * meanwhile, Jinyoung is enthralled by your beauty
  * and is a little salty at Jaebeom for keeping you a secret
  * eventually, Jaebeom interrupts with a fake cough, “alright, lovebirds”
  * Jaebeom ribs him on the way to the counter
  * while you cover your face with your book
  * Jinyoung doesn’t miss it and thinks it’s adorable
  * they join you once they have their drinks
  * and the gang gets to know you for the rest of the day
  * the next time Jinyoung bumps into you, is at a bookstore
  * the one you work at
  * you were so captivated by your book that you didn’t hear him come in
  * and he didn’t notice you at the counter
  * until he goes to pay
  * and he can’t help but think about how cute you looked
  * hair up in a bun and biting your lip
  * eyes wide in wonder
  * he could’ve watched you all day
  * but he needed to go back to practice
  * so he unwillingly rings the bell to grab your attention
  * and there’s your prince again
  * “Jinyoung! What are you doing here?”
  * “Buying a book, of course”
  * and you inwardly facepalm
  * except you didn’t
  * “Did you just facepalm?”
  * “That would be $20″
  * you ring up his book as fast as you can
  * then you practically kick his laughing ass out of the store
  * Jinyoung makes it his mission to come in at least three times a week
  * with the pretense of purchasing a book for every member
  * but he really just wanted to talk to you
  * and was trying to work up the courage to ask you out
  * but you were oblivious
  * and Jaebeom was getting annoyed with the piles of books building up in his room
  * because the other members don’t read so they dump them there
  * three months later, Jaebeom calls you
  * and begs you to ask Jinyoung out
  * his room was filled to the brim with books he is not interested in
  * and it’s driving him mental
  * so when Jinyoung walks in the next day
  * “You were really buying all those books to ask me out?”
  * “W-what?”
  * “Jaebeom told me”
  * “That rat bastard. I’ll kill him”
  * “Well, we can plan all that over pizza. Tonight. My place. 7pm.”
  * Jinyoung walks out of there with the biggest smile on his face
  * and you slap yourself
  * you just asked out your prince charming
  * _what is wrong with you?!_
  * Jinyoung shows up right on time
  * with pizza, a bottle of wine and tiramisu in hand
  * only Jaebeom knows about your obsession with the dessert
  * “What did it cost you?”
  * “Nothing. He was the one that brought home a sixth cat.”
  * “God, help us all.”
  * needless to say, the date went well
  * he even scored a kiss due to your slightly tipsy states
  * five dates later and he shows up to your apartment
  * unannounced at 7am
  * dressed like the boyfriend material of your dreams
  * with balloons and cake in hand
  * meanwhile, you’ve still got your bunny pyjamas on
  * paired with fluffy socks
  * hair pointed in all sorts of directions and dried drool on your chin
  * “It’s not my birthday?”
  * “It’s mine. We’re celebrating”
  * “I’m a mess”
  * “You’re perfect”
  * you meet him in the kitchen after your shower
  * bacon and eggs ready on plates
  * and mugs filled with coffee
  * “I feel like it’s my birthday. Next time, I will spoil you.”
  * Jinyoung smiles at the prospect of next time
  * and all the next times to come
  * “I didn’t even get to buy you a present.”
  * “Well, it’s not too late. You can still give me something.”
  * you’re as red as a tomato
  * “Jin-Jinyoung, it’s a little early for that, isn’t it?”
  * he guffaws at your remark
  * and you start playfully hitting him to get him to stop
  * he catches your hands and brings you closer to him
  * face inches from yours
  * “I meant something else”
  * “What, then?”
  * “Your present, would be a yes to my question”
  * “Spit it out already”
  * “Would you be my girlfriend?”
  * you smile sweetly before kissing him
  * “Is that a yes?”
  * “It’s not a no”
  * birthday boy sends you a rare pout
  * “This is new. I should take a photo and send it to everyone.”
  * “If you don’t answer me right now, you’re not getting any cake”
  * “YES”
  * you’ve suddenly made it the best birthday ever
  * and he loves you more for it




End file.
